The present disclosure relates in general to housing components for computing systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing a detachable component for a computer system.
While the operational capacity and functionality of computer systems remains extremely important, some computer users are beginning to request a more aesthetically pleasing, ergonomically sound, and individually customized computer system and components.
Conventional computer systems often have a rather unspectacular appearance. They tend to have drab coloration and contain ergonomically unfriendly designs such as poorly designed keyboards. Conventional techniques for remedying this situation are often inconvenient and costly. For example, if a user desires to ergonomically improve an existing computer system, the user may be forced to turn to a specialty device supplier such as a manufacturer of keyboards with integrated wrist rests. This approach usually results in the user""s purchasing two componentsxe2x80x94the component included as a part of the initial computer system and the specialty component.
In addition, conventional techniques for improving and/or customizing the appearance of a computer system are limited. Recently, certain computer suppliers such as APPLE have begun providing more colorful computer systems. Unfortunately, the color selection appears to be limited. Moreover, there does not appear to be a simple way for a user to change the selected color. Therefore, if a user buys a computer system with an orange housing component, the user cannot easily replace the orange housing component with a housing component of a different color.
In accordance with the present disclosure, a system and method for providing a detachable component are disclosed that provide significant advantages over prior developed systems. The disclosed embodiments allow a user to easily obtain a customized computing system.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a computer system incorporating teachings of the present disclosure may include a housing component at least partially defining an exterior surface of the computer system. The housing component may have at least one mounting finger, which may be, for example, a pin like protrusion or an elongated and flat extension. The mounting finger may extend from the housing component and be formed to define a locking shoulder. The system may also include a detachable component having a mounting tab. The mounting tab may interact with the locking shoulder to releasably couple the detachable component to the housing component.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method for providing a detachable component may include accepting an order for a computer system (e.g., via the Internet) and providing a computer system to a user in response to the order. The provided computer system may have a housing component that at least partially defines an exterior surface of the computer system. This housing component may have at least one mounting finger that extends from the housing component and defines a locking shoulder. In addition, the provided computer system may include a detachable component with a mounting tab that releasably couples the detachable component to the housing component by interacting with the locking shoulder. In some embodiments, the user may choose to customize the detachable component by indicating a design to be incorporated into an outer surface of the detachable component. In addition, the user may indicate a desired color for the detachable component. These indications may be made at the time of ordering the computer system and, as such, the user may be provided with a computer system having customized detachable components.
The present invention provides several technical advantages. For example, by providing detachable components, a user may quickly and easily customize the appearance of a computer. Also, a manufacturer may more quickly and easily customize a computer system for each customer at the time of initial manufacture. Moreover, because the invention provides a way for users to select certain physical attributes of an ordered computer, users may avoid the inconvenience of replacing original computer system devices, such as supplied keyboards and monitors, with specialty devices.
Other technical advantages will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art in view of the following specification, claims, and drawings.